Hair brushing devices are well known in the art. Originally made of wood with stiff bristles extending from it, hair brushing devices have been around for a long time. Indeed, one of the first United States patents for a hair brushing device was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 645 to Rock. Such a hair brushing device, or “hair brush,” comprises a handle of some sort, a paddle (also called a “club” or a “block”), and a plurality of rigid bristles (or “teeth”) extending from the paddle. Such hair brushes are commonly used today for brushing and detangling human hair, as well as for grooming the hair of domestic animals.
In the art of water spraying devices, a water nozzle is coupled to a water supply line and water will exit the nozzle and spray onto a surface. For example, a shower head can be used to direct water onto the head of a person while in the shower. When sprayed onto the head, the water will wet the hair and then run off the hair. In order to penetrate the hair, particularly if the person's hair is thick and full of soap or shampoo, the person will need to use his or her fingers to work the water to the scalp and underneath the hair to effect effective rinsing of the hair. The same experience exists when a pet owner washes his or her pet.
For example, in the situation where a dog is being washed, the dog's fur will first be wetted by the spray nozzle. The owner will then apply soap or shampoo to the animal. To rinse the animal, and to remove all of the soap or shampoo from the animal, such soap or shampoo being otherwise a potential irritant to the animal, the owner must hold the spray nozzle in one hand and use the other hand to “work” the water deep into the coat of the pet. This can be a time-consuming and laborious task, even assuming that the animal is well-behaved and likes baths.
In the view of this inventor, there is a need for a need for a new, useful and non-obvious improved hair brushing device that utilizes a modified hair brush that enables the brush with water-rinsing capabilities and also provides multiple areas for hair and skin rinsing. This hair wash and rinse brush combination would create a water rinsing layer that would be on top of the hair to be rinsed and would also create a water rinsing region at or near the skin. Such a device would allow the user to more quickly and more thoroughly rinse soap or shampoo from the hair and skin of the user or the user's pet as may be desired or required. In this fashion, the rinse process would be more efficient and take less time to complete. It would also result in a reduction of the amount of water needed to complete the rinsing process.